


A special Movie-Event

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin invites everyone to a special Movie-Event</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special Movie-Event

Smith was sitting in the old, worn, plush armchair and felt ill at ease. Too many people. Too much cheerfulness. He preferred to be alone and was here only because of Erin. The woman hadn't been willing to let go, so he had finally given in. But he wished the evening would be over rather sooner than later.

A movie event. Erin's idea, of course. She had convinced Marcus to revive the small cinema in Thunder Mountain.

"It's a waste of resources", Marcus had protested first.  
  
"But everyone needs something to look forward to," Erin had answered. “Life can’t always be fear and pain! People need to learn how to laugh again."

She could be very convincing and finally, Markus had given in. Now almost everyone from the mountain was here, even Jeremiah and Kurdy, Lee and Gina ... even Marcus had promised to come. The air felt energized, but in a good way. They would get to watch a movie - a real movie in a real cinema. Some of them were so young that they had never been in a cinema before. For some hours, they would forget the hard life, the daily fight for surviving. Lively conversations, laughter, and cheerfulness filled the room.

Only Smith felt alone. The urge to grab his backpack and sneak away almost got overwhelming. But it was too late, the lights went out ...

+++

Some hours later.

The lights were turned on some minutes after the movie had ended. It had been a nice evening - a deserved destruction, everyone had enjoyed it. But now it was time to go back into the daily life.

Smith listened to the atmosphere of departure around him but refused to open his eyes. He wasn't ready to go back, not yet. He wanted to keep hold of all the impressions as long as possible. The music - had he ever heard music like this? The landscape - unique, endless, peaceful or barren ... always stunning, breathtaking. The story itself had drawn him into another world for a few hours.

Not a perfect world - a world full of danger, full of fear, suppression and loss. A world threatened by a terrible destiny. But there were some who did still believe in hope and love and trust, who were willing to stand up and fight, even if it looked hopeless. 

Smith smiled when he thought at him - of the courageous, little Hobbit, who stood for all also he still wanted to believe into. Sam was his name - Samwise Gamgee. Samwise the Brave. No, he wasn't a sparkling hero. He wasn’t a big fighter. But he was more courageous than some of the strong men or the noble elves or the fierce dwarves. He was just a little Hobbit, a gardener, but he was ready to give everything for the world, the people he loved. His native country, his friends - and Frodo. Frodo, the Ringbearer.

"I knew you would like it!"

A far away voice tore him out of his dreams, reluctantly he opened his eyes. The light in the hall was so bright that he squeezed his eyes shut again. Beside the old screen, he could see the cold steel beams where it had been attached to temporarily. In the background, he heard voices, loud, arguing voices. More loud noises, thudding and bumping. Steps hurrying trough the halls nearby. The life in Thunder Mountain continued.

His eyes fell on Erin, who was still sitting beside him in one of the old plush chairs. She smiled at him. And Smith smiled back. Suddenly he felt better that he had for a long time.

"There is something good in this world", he whispered, while he got up and reached for his backpack.  
"And it's worth fighting for!"

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ in 2 chapters (revised work January 2016)


End file.
